


The Party Lords Fluff Collection

by lazyrobokitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, imthesexycopter, warrior-prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyrobokitty/pseuds/lazyrobokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where I intend to throw all the silly cute ficlets I write for these nerds. Some situations may be more ridiculous than others, but this will all be complete fluff so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party Lords Fluff Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl and Rodimus have to spend their first night away from each other in weeks. It's only one night, but that's one night too long for these nerds.

Whirl growled softly, once again fidgeting on his berth as he tried to get comfortable. On his very noticeably and irritatingly empty berth.

This was _ridiculous_. He’d been able to recharge (sort of) for years before Rodimus got here, and now even high-grade wasn’t strong enough to knock him out. How could he get so used to the Prime being there so quickly? It’d been months since they’d started dating, and only a handful of weeks since they’d started sharing a berth regularly and now look at him. Tossing and turning in the night like a love-struck protoform.

Annoyed, both with himself and the situation, the copter sat up, giving up on recharge for now. Just one night, that was all and apparently he couldn’t even cope with that. He wanted to believe he was just worried about the other – which he was regardless – but even he knew that wasn’t entirely it.

“ _Long scavenging trip – I have to spend the whole day with Pharma growling at me, isn’t my life just delightful?_ ” Rodimus had complained loudly the day before, slumped across the copter’s lap like a petulant sparkling.

Rodimus was right though, the whole situation fragging sucked. Rodimus was away for an entire day, somewhere where he could very easily get killed or seriously injured, with only a mute medic to watch his back. Just the thought made the ex-wrecker’s servo’s twitch. He’d wanted, _demanded_ , to go with him, but the red and gold mech wouldn’t have it. Too dangerous. And no matter how loudly, angrily, or poutingly the copter had pleaded with him Rodimus hadn’t budged on the matter all day. So now he was stuck here, on his own until tomorrow afternoon when Rodimus finished his duties.

Growling, Whirl pulled one of his slender legs close to his chassis, helm resting on his knee. It wasn’t a comfortable position, but it was a habit he’d picked up from the Prime himself.

Truth of the matter was, he missed him. He missed the goodnight kiss, the way the Prime would twitch and murmur softly in his sleep, and the feel of his frame cuddled close to his own, knowing that the other would be there when he woke up the next day. He hadn’t even realized how quickly he’d come to depend on that familiarity, and being without it, even for one night, felt wrong.

Optics dimming, the copter checked his internal chronometer. By now Rodimus would be home, probably asleep after a long day…

*~*~*~*

Rodimus _wished_.

As exhausted as he was, he couldn’t get comfortable. He’d tried lying on both his sides, his back (which he hated anyway but it was worth a shot), his front, spreading out, curling up into a ball...he’d even tried sleeping at his desk to no avail.

Now he was trying a different kind of tactic – bore himself to sleep. He had plenty of reports to do, so he’d grabbed the one on the top of his pile and started reading. Ah, shuttle fuel consumption reports, perfect. Big complicated words never failed to numb his processor.

But an hour later, as overworked and utterly confused as his processor was, he still couldn’t slip into recharge. Groaning, the Prime threw the data pad back onto his desk. Maybe he should just accept that he wasn’t getting any sleep tonight…

Damn that stupid copter and his stupid adorable…adorableness. How was he supposed to sleep when he wanted to be with him? He’d spent most of the day missing him, his cocky attitude and his ridiculously stunning smile… What he wouldn’t give to have Whirl with him right now. He could go and find him, but he was fairly sure he’d be asleep at this time of night…

 _Knock, knock_.

“Come in,” Rodimus called, glad for whatever distraction was about to walk through the door, “Door’s open.”

“You really shouldn’t leave your door unlocked, Roddy,” the Prime’s single green optic lit up with delight at the familiar voice, looking around at the copter in his doorway, said copter smirking as the door slid shut behind him, “Any bot could just wander in here.”

Returning the smirk, the Prime moved off the berth to walk over to him, “Maybe I was hoping some bot would wander in here.” Before the other could respond, he eagerly leaned up to capture the copter’s lips in a soft kiss, pulling him close. Clearly Whirl had no objection to this as he instantly wrapped his arms around the red and gold mech, almost possessively, as their EM fields brushed against each other. Rodimus could feel Whirl’s relief at seeing him, his contentment at having him back again, and it made his engines rumble softly in delight.

“Missed me that much huh?” Rodimus teased softly when they broke away from each other, still in each other’s embrace. He couldn’t help but giggle a little at the light blush that covered the ex-wrecker’s face, his optics finding something interesting on the wall to stare at.

“Uh…huh, maybe, a little.”

Unlike his partner, the red Prime had no trouble admitting his own feelings, “I missed you too, like you wouldn’t believe.” That caught his attention again. Smiling softly at the innocently flustered, yet somewhat delighted look on the other’s faceplate, Rodimus leaned up to kiss his cheek affectionately, “Come to bed?”

“Of course.” That simple statement was enough. Within minutes, they’d both settled comfortably on the berth, cuddled closely together. Rodimus buried his helm into the copter’s neck, smiling slightly as the other shifted and pulled him closer.

“Love you,” Rodimus said softly, optic shutting off as he finally managed to settle enough to recharge. He didn’t expect to hear anything back, he was content as he was and he knew things like that were harder, much harder, for Whirl to say. But as he sunk into a comfortable recharge, he heard the copter murmur softly into his audio.

“I love you too.”


End file.
